League of Legends Erotic Literature
by Schia34
Summary: A collection of many erotic and smutty stories straight out of Runeterra.
1. A Good Service For A Good Servant

"I would really like you to massage my feet now, Servant."

The man faced the empress with furor.

"My name is…"

"Your name is Servant, servant", Qiyana said. She lifted her leg and put her bare foot on the man's naked chest. "And you are going to massage my feet."

Servant sighed and looked down, facing the emerald green toenails on Qiyana's dark skinned foot. He swallowed dry, feeling the tingling in his intimacies intensify more every second that creamy sole remained glued to his chest.

"I still don't get what you're waiting for, Servant." Her foot went up to his face and her short toes caressed his cheek. A mixed scent of leather and lavender swirled into his nose. "I don't get why your hands are not on my foot."

Servant raised his hands to start the massage, but Qiyana said, "No-no-no. You took too long. Now you're going to have to kiss my foot before beginning."

There was a sigh of impatience. Servant faced Qiyana's golden eyes, observing the contrast between the flawless curly white hair and the brown skin. Then he held the empress' foot with his left hand and brought it close to his mouth. He glued his lips on that sole's ridiculously soft flesh, then kissed the top of the foot. Qiyana smiled, satisfied.

Servant sank his thumbs deep into her sole. His fingers were nearly swallowed by the flesh as they slid through the silky skin. Qiyana felt the first wave of pleasure and gave in, sinking on the armchair and sighing a moan.

"Just like that, Servant. It feels good."

He nodded, even if her closed eyes didn't allow her to see it, and applied more pressure while sliding down to her heel. He saw Qiyana's eyes roll up; he saw her bite her red lower lip.

She looked back at him with a smirk. "My toes would also like some love, Servant."

The man didn't protest as he went up to her fleshy, short toes. With the tip of his thumb, he rubbed, with mastery, their underside. When the joints began to pop, the empress' moan came out louder.

"Here", she said, raising her other foot to his hands. Servant nodded and kissed the foot he was already massaging before moving to the other one. Qiyana laughed at that. "Weird. I don't remember having asked you to kiss my feet now." She moaned when he restarted the massage on her other foot. "Not that I'm complaining, of course. I think you're enjoying this too. Don't you think so?" Servant didn't know what to answer, so he remained silent. "Don't you think so?" Qiyana insisted. "Because _I_ think you're very much enjoying touching my bare, little feet. I think you're enjoying pressing your thumbs against my soft soles and popping my pretty, cute toes. Don't you think?"

Still confused and nervous, Servant said only, "Yes".

"Yes what? Forgive my bad memory." Qiyana had a perverted smile on her face.

"I am enjoying massaging your feet."

"My bare little feet, you mean. Didn't you mean that, Servant?"

He swallowed dry. "Yes, Your Highness. I am enjoying massaging your little feet."

"_Bare_ little feet", Qiyana reinsured.

"Bare little feet."

"And pressing your thumbs against my soft soles."

Servant rubbed her sole, which, surprisingly, didn't differ from the brown skin. Logically, she'd have pale soles — as well as palms — in contrast with her dark skin, but that, for some reason, didn't seem to happen. "And pressing my thumbs against your soft soles. And popping your little toes."

"What a good boy you are. Giving your empress' feet such a delicious massage and even remembering the words. I don't even feel outraged by that hard cock of yours."

Servant gasped, suddenly terrified, and stared at his groin. At the blatant bulge caused by his treacherous member.

"Oh, yes, Servant, I saw it. It's there since I placed my foot on your chest. But no, I don't mind", Qiyana said. "If you continue to give your best at that delicious massage, then maybe, who knows, I can give you an even more delicious reward afterwards."

Servant's eyes widened and his fingers froze. "Y-Your highness?"

"Did I tell you to stop? Rub my foot _now_. Yes. Just like that." The smile on her face was apparently eternal. "How would you like your reward, Servant? Do you want to do it with my feet, huh? Do you want to feel my soft soles somewhere special?"

Knowing she didn't accept silence as an answer, Servant solely replied, "Yes."

"Do you want to hydrate my feet with a special lotion, Servant? _I'd_ love that."

"Yes. Yes, Your Highness, that's what I want the most…"

Qiyana's other foot flew to his face. Servant took the kick and fell to his side on the stone floor. The empress' laugh echoed like a vague reverberation in his stunned head.

"Then put that snake out, you pervert pig."

Servant ignored the pain and lowered his pants. He threw them away as fast as he could, panting desperately as his thick cock throbbed, releasing ropes of precum which ran down his length. Qiyana placed the tip of her fingers against her lips, facing the purple, engorged head.

"Oh my. You _are_ big." She stretched her right leg and touched his tip with her toes. Servant let out a cry of pleasure, getting a mocking laugh in response. His hand went instinctively to his still aching cheek, so Qiyana stretched her other foot and placed it there. "Aww, don't worry, puppy. Your cheek will be fine", she said, caressing his cheek with her foot. The texture, the touch, the smell… It all made Servant moan again and sigh as if all of his burdens could leave his body through his breath. Down there, her smooth sole caressed the side of his cock, going up until her toes squeezed his glans and then down until they delicately — such in a non-Qiyana way — played with his balls.

The foot which touched his cheek joined the other one. When Qiyana wrapped his cock with both of her feet and started stroking it, Servant nearly screamed. He slammed the floor once with his hand; his back arched and his hips pushed upwards, as if he was trying to hump her feet by himself. As he had previously realized, Qiyana's smile was eternal. It remained stamped on her face without wavering, revealing her perfect teeth as her gaze remained focused on the thick cock pulsating between her soles.

Her feet went up and down, neither slowly nor fast — slowly enough so Servant could feel every moment and every inch of the pillow-soft flesh around his most sensitive areas, and fast enough so he could feel himself closer and closer to an orgasm every second. The pleasure was insane and dizzying, but not only because the feet stimulating his thirsty cock were heavenly soft and smooth and perfect. It was because they were _Qiyana's _feet. They were the feet of the Empress of Elements; the most beautiful, venerated and divine woman in all Ixtal, which was, for some incomprehensible reason, giving a random, meaningless servant a footjob. Granting him the privilege of being sexually stimulated by her bare feet.

"Oh, mistress…" Servant moaned unstoppably, feeling waves of imminent trance every time Qiyana's unbelievable feet wrapped around his sensitive head. His hand caressed her leg, going to her calve and up her knee.

But she slapped his hand.

"What I'm doing now is enough touching for you, Servant." She sounded utterly serious, though she didn't stop moving her feet. "And it's _empress_, not mistress."

"Understood, empress…" He moaned again when Qiyana exerted a strong, intentional pressure on his tip, sending him to the brink of insanity. "Unders… tood…"

"You know what I think, Servant?" she said, suddenly slowing her pace, though not stopping at all. "I think you're about to cum."

"I am, empress… I am about to…"

"But why should I let you do that?" Her pace was now so slow it was nearly ceasing, though it didn't _actually_ cease. It was just maddeningly slow, in a way Servant's cock started throbbing faster and faster. "Why should I grant you the unimaginable pleasure of getting an orgasm from my feet?"

"Oh, empress, oh, don't… Please, please", he pleaded, his muscles contracting. "I'm so close, empress Qiyana… Please, please let me cum…"

"Convince me, puppy." Then she definitely stopped. Servant screamed. "Convince me by promising: will you volunteer to massage and kiss my feet every time I ask you to do it? Will you stop doing any activities you might be practicing to come to your empress' room and give her as many foot massages as she wants?"

"I will, I will!" Servant yelled. "I'll do whatever you like, whenever you like, how many times you like, just… Just please, please let me cum… Please…" Then his mind conceived an idea; what could be the difference between being left frustrated and agonized and fulfilling his desires and needs. "Let me, please, cum while being stroked by your bare, little feet, empress… Let me cum on your soft soles and pretty, cute toes…"

Qiyana let out a loud, high-pitched laugh. Then her pace returned — her feet once more wrapped around Servant's cock, going up and down, up and down. her soles clapped noisily against his groin and testicles, and there was a squeak of wetness while her skin slid through his, lubricated by the precum… Servant groaned, then yelled, then moaned, then panted — his hips thrusted upwards one last time, and his cock throbbed as violently as never before…

Then, from the tip of his urethra, semen fired up.

It went so high it nearly hit the ceiling. Uncountable, insane ropes of white left his member and bathed Qiyana's bare feet. She continued to stroke him as fast as before even as he came, groaning and moaning, thrusting and convulsing. When it was over, Servant's mind was so overloaded with pleasure he could do nothing but stare at the inside of his own eyelids and pant as if he had ran up and down all the stairs of the temple. Qiyana remained laughing, then slowly ungripped his cock in order to rub her feet one against the other, feeling the creamy, sticky semen soaking her skin, sliding between her toes, dripping down on Servant's own cock and belly.

"I really hope that felt good, Servant. You are a good servant, you know that? And good servants receive good rewards."

He tried to tell her how immensely, unbearably good it felt, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. His cock was still rock-hard, as if it begged for more.

"Now go get some water and some tissues, Servant. Clean my feet for me. After all that exercising, they do need another massage."

He managed to nod. Slowly getting his strength back, he stretched for his pants, but Qiyana said, "No, Servant. Go as you are."

"But, empress, I'm…"

"Naked, yes, and that's why you'll go as you are", she said. "Let everyone know how good of a Servant you are, and how good of an empress you serve, and how good of a reward you got from your good services."


	2. A Hot Office

Note: this is a futanari-themed chapter. If you're not into girls with penises, I'd recommend turning away and reading the other chapters.

* * *

Caitlyn came into the office with the definition of tiredness stamping her visage.

"Hey".

"'Sup", Vi said, elbows on the table. The heat made her voice sound just as tired. "When the fuck are they gonna put a goddamn air conditioning system inside this building?"

"'The city of progress', they call it. Fucking bullshit." Caitlyn stood before a chair and placed a foot on top of it. She leaned forward to untie the shoelaces on her boots… And her white, thin panties revealed themselves from under her skirt. A familiar stir consumed Vi's groin.

It only grew stronger when Caitlyn went barefoot.

Her feet were slender and white like paper. A glimpse of her soles revealed a pink, wet flesh that soon met the cold floor. Caitlyn moaned in relieve when her skin cooled up, curving her toes on the floor to feel it better. Her toenails were painted black. And it was fucking hot. "You should go barefoot too", she said.

Vi waved her hand. "Maybe later." But her eyes remained glued to Caitlyn's bare feet as they carried her body across the office. The soft, wet pat of her soles against the floor was maddening. A fully formed erection pressed Vi's leather trousers, begging to be released.

Caitlyn stopped by the window and kneeled on the chair in front of it to look outside. Her rosy soles got fully exposed. Liters of precum soaked Vi's underwear. "The day itself is beautiful, but I would welcome some cold." She turned around to look at Fathands, whose Hextech gauntlets were over her desk. However, Vi was sitting still, her mouth open, her hand on top of her groin massaging a bulge. Her eyes were fixed on Caitlyn's bare soles. "Vi?"

Vi came back to reality with a nod. She then simply rolled off her desk on the chair. Still facing the sheriff, she sighed and unbuttoned her trousers in two quick moves.

"Oh", said Caitlyn, covering her mouth with her gloved hand as she blushed intensely. "Oh."

"Yeah", said Vi as she pulled off her thong, shaking it with her hand. Its size was perfect — it was neither a colossus nor a pinky finger. It was solid and considerably thick, with a bit of foreskin covering a part of the pink head, which dripped globs of precum. "I've been really horny these days."

"I can see that". Caitlyn approached with light steps, placing her hand on the desk.

Vi started to masturbate slowly and teasingly and let out a soft moan. "I get like this", she said as her member grew stiffer and bigger every second, "every time I look at you, Cupcake..."

Caitlyn took off her hat. Then her gloves. The sight of her bare, slender hands made Vi stroke faster. "How would you like me to do it, Fathands?"

Vi grinned with a gasp. "Just put that pretty mouth on me."

The sheriff bit her lip as she kneeled between the pink haired woman's legs. Vi's trousers came down to the middle of her thighs, exposing nothing but her throbbing cock and the two balls hanging below. Caitlyn reached out and touched her smooth, shaved testicles, gently massaging them in her palm as Vi continued to stroke herself.

"Shit". Fathands let go of her dick, which dangled above Caitlyn's hand. "Just suck me already, hottie. Please."

Caitlyn smiled and leaned forward. Vi closed her eyes in anticipation when she saw her black lips open up. Then there was the touch. She screamed.

Her hand grasped Caitlyn's nape instinctively. The soft and wet walls of her cheek, as well as the surface of her frenzied tongue, wrapped around Vi's cock all at once. A mighty wave of stunning pleasure burst on the hard shaft and filled her body in its entirety, finding its way out of it through her mouth in the form of a crying moan.

Vi lunged herself into Caitlyn's throat in a sudden peak of near insanity. The tightness in there merged with the already maddening sensation of her cheeks and tongue. Tears left the sheriff's eyes as she gagged and coughed with Vi's swollen glans still buried in her throat, but there was the specter of a smile on the corner of her wide-open lips.

Caitlyn sent her even deeper, and Vi's eyes rolled so intensely her irises vanished behind her eyelids; uninterrupted flows of high-pitched moans left her mouth every second. Her hand which held the sheriff's nape fell to the side — Caitlyn was bobbing her head with vigor and skill, making Vi's glans enter and leave her throat fast and heavenly. Heavenly. Vi was in heaven.

Caitlyn then spat Vi's cock out of her mouth in order to breathe. Her flawless, soft hand came at once and grabbed the throbbing, lubricated penis, stroking it with rotating moves. Nonetheless, she stopped. "Stroke yourself just for a moment. I gotta do something".

"Wha..." Vi sighed as Caitlyn grabbed her booted foot and started untying her shoelaces. "What are you..."

"I want your feet", the sheriff answered with a gasping sigh, delighting herself with the exciting sight of Fathands' hand sliding up and down her shaft. "I want your bare feet on my cock while I suck yours, Fathands."

Vi's teeth poked out of her lips. Her smile was all the consent Caitlyn needed.

With near desperation, she untied the shoelaces of the heavy boots — which were removed with quick, strong pulls. White, simple socks wore Vi's feet. They were also taken off. "Oh, my." Caitlyn took both of Vi's feet on her hands, rubbing them while she smirked. Soft as marshmallows and surprisingly delicate, even though they were muscular. She filled both of her soles with kisses, leaving lipstick marks behind. Then her hands went to her own trousers and pulled them down to her knees, revealing her slender, white dick — which was soon gripped by Vi's feet. "Oh, OH, my..." she moaned delightfully as the woman's toes molded to the sides of her shaft and stroked it strongly. "Just like that..."

"Now come here", Vi said, pointing her cock at Caitlyn's face. "Come back, Cupcake."

Caitlyn's mouth converged into a liquified smile. Then it opened, receiving Vi's shaft once more.

"Yes..." Fathands' head faced the ornamented ceiling. The feeling of Caitlyn's wet cock twitching between her soles and under her toes made everything better. The sheriff moaned, and her voice vibrated around Vi's dick, which went in and out her mouth, caressing the back of her tongue and poking the entrance to her throat. "So good, Cupcake..."

Caitlyn was struck by a sudden spasm of pleasure, pushing her hips forward with strength, twitching strongly between Vi's feet. Her loud moan around Fathands' cock made Vi groan and push herself deep into Caitlyn's throat once more, forcing her entirety into it, until the sheriff's lips caressed the shaved, thin skin of her groin. As Vi throbbed inside her throat, remaining in there and humping slightly only to feel the wet friction, the pleasure blanked her mind. Noticing the cessation of the movement on the pair of feet around her shaft, Caitlyn, still remaining with Vi's length inside her mouth, grabbed them and started moving by herself. A slight glimpse upwards reveled that Vi was once more in that trance-like state, her mouth wide-open, her eyes rolled up.

Caitlyn remained like that for as long as she could, until her need for air was desperate. She took Vi out of her mouth again, panting and coughing, but this time she kept stroking her shaft. Vi's eyes stared at her again, and the pink haired woman smiled the same way Caitlyn did when her cock started being stimulated by her feet — which went back into action, moving by their own, up and down, up and down. Vi's right foot went down to her testicles, her toes playing with them. The other foot kept rubbing the soaked glans, making it sink into the fleshy, soft sole before sliding towards the toes. The sheriff kept on staring at Vi's feet do their job, with a nearly unbelieving aspect on her face, moaning. Her right hand continued to stroke Vi's cock.

Then, with what seemed like a mixture of a moan and a sigh, she leaned forward and took Vi into her mouth again. Her lips went to the middle of her length and sucked like a vacuum, sliding to the tip, slightly molding to the format of her head. There she stood, her soft lips caressing the pink, bare flesh, going up and down in the most sensual of ways. Her tongue didn't cease at any moment — it kept stimulating her frenulum at all times, the pointy tip rubbing the stretched rope of sensitive flesh connecting her the tip to the base of her beautiful, delicious cock.

Vi wanted to moan, but all she could to was stare, hypnotized, at Caitlyn's perfect mouth focusing its stimulation skills solely on her engorged, pulsating glans. She kept going up and down, looking at Vi eye to eye, never taking more than her tip into her mouth and going up until only her urethra was inside it, being poked by the tip of her tongue, which later came down to the base of her frenulum and then up again. The pleasure was so gentle, yet so intense, that it dizzied Fathands' head like a cloud of numbness. All she could do was stare and keep moving her feet down there.

Caitlyn's hand came once more to stroke her, but this time she kept on sucking. Her fingers grasped Vi's base, rotating as they went up and down, while the sheriff took more of her length inside, her head going along with her hand. Spasms of pleasure made the grip of Vi's feet tighten strongly and nearly crush — with love — Caitlyn's tip between her soles.

"Cupcake", Vi said, her voice nearly failing. "I'm getting there. Really soon."

Caitlyn's answer was a sudden speedup. Mighty and skillful, taking almost half of Vi's cock into her mouth every second.

"Oh, shit. Fuck." Vi herself grabbed the sheriff's hair and started humping. Fast — even faster than Caitlyn was sucking, as if it was a competition for dominance: would Caitlyn make Vi cum before Vi could make herself cum? "Fucking shit. Don't stop. Don't fucking stop."

She did not stop — her throat was open, her tongue lowered, her jaw relaxed. All in order to receive Vi's desperate lunges, which grew faster every second. The pair of feet stimulating her own member were also increasing in pace. She was as close as Vi.

"I'm cumming. I'm cumming. I'm fucking gonna cum." And she humped faster, and faster, and faster. "Fuck, Cupcake, here I come. Here I come. Take it all, take it… Oh. OOOH!"

Her cock's muscles contracted as strongly as a cramp would make. From it, spreading throughout all of her limbs, what was possibly the best, most intense, most maddening and numbing sensation she had ever felt exploded like a supernova. Thick, powerful shots of ropes of pure, hot semen burst out of her tip directly into Caitlyn's throat. Her own mouth was so open her jaw ached; moans and screams and groans left it, merging with Caitlyn's own moans. And from the twitches between her bare feet, as well as the sudden, hot fluid being shot against her soles, her toes, her heels, her legs and going up to her exposed belly, Vi could tell Caitlyn also came.


	3. Fuck You Not, Kayle

There was a strange comfort in sunlight.

Morgana let it bathe her snow-white skin. She let it sink freely into the violet of her irises; she let it warm up every section of bare skin there was on her body. It would be expected of her to be a creature of shadows and darkness, in opposition to her sister, but no. Morgana did like the sunlight.

When she was satisfied, she slid through the grass. It was particularly soft on that day; softer than she was used to feel it. The grass went forward and ended on the margin of a shallow lake. It was Morgana's favorite lake on that forest; the water was crystal clear, and its surface reflected the green from the tree tops was like a mirror. Beautiful and inviting.

As it was usual to her, Morgana sat by the lake's shore and took off the protection she used to wear around her ankles, then stretched her legs. Her bare feet dipped into the water. Freshness hugged them caressingly, making her close her eyes and moan lowly. Inside the pure water, she rubbed her feet one against the other and saw the slight dust of dirt leave her skin and sink into the bottom of the lake.

Though she had abandoned her shoes along with her wings, Morgana wasn't by any means a woman — a _person_ — to be unconcerned about her feet. She took great care of them by all means she could — no wonder why her toenails were always painted purple — and stopped by that lake at least three times a day to wash and hydrate her feet. However, a certain fact bothered her: there was no one to admire them. She took all that care to keep her feet perfect and soft and flawless — but no one even looked at them. She couldn't remember the last time she received a foot massage; she could barely remember the last time someone looked at her feet. At her. They all just… fled. Terrified by the monster she was.

And it was with those thoughts echoing in her suddenly melancholic mind that she heard it.

The bushes on the opposite side of the lake — which was actually narrow — rustled. From them emerged a man. No… a boy. He was a medium-heighted slim boy, with blonde hair brushed to the side of his head. There was a strange, large gauntlet on his left hand. He stopped by the lake's shore and stared at Morgana, on the other side, for a long time. However, he did not shudder. He did nothing but raising his eyebrow, giving the woman a smile.

"Hey there, lady." He said nothing about her wings. "Watcha doing around here?"

"Washing my feet, as you have probably already noticed."

He laughed and sat by the shore as well. Nothing but an approximate length of five meters separated them. "They dirty?"

"They were." Nonchalantly, she raised one foot from the water and showed him her now squeaky-clean sole.

"I see. Why were they dirty, though? Were you walking around barefoot?"

Morgana stared at her feet. "I do not wear shoes."

"Damn, why not? I mean, it must feel good, but doesn't that leave your feet unprotected?"

Still staring mysteriously at the water, she just said, as if to herself, "To walk barefoot, skin to soil, is true grace." Then she looked at the boy, who faced her with a still arched eyebrow. "You are the first person to lay eyes on me and not run away."

"Oh, I see no reason to run away. You are, with all respect, of course, a beautiful lady."

Morgana laughed in disbelief. "You seriously have nothing to say about this disgusting pair of wings hanging from my back?"

"Oh, the wings. Yeah, they're cool." Upon seeing true confusion consume her expression, the boy said, "I've seen uncountable winged creatures out there, lady, but none of them were as beautiful as you are. Ever heard of Aatrox? He's one ugly winged fella."

She couldn't contain a laugh. "Are you flirting with me, boy?"

"No, no, by no means," he answered, showing her his palms. "I was just complimenting you. Sorry if that got you offended!"

Morgana frowned and stared at him with a wicked grin.

"I still don't know you name."

"Oh." He put his hand on his chest. "I'm Ezreal."

"Morgana."

Realization fell upon him as his eyes gouged out. "You're The Veiled One! From the legend! You _are_ real, then!"

"Did you have _any_ doubt about that?"

"I mean, no; I've seen so many things, so many _unbelievable _things, that I learned not to doubt the existence of anything. But…" He tilted his head. "You are a mythical being, like your sister." Morgana looked away at the mention of Kayle. "Though I've always been fonder of you other than her. I agree more with your point of view of things."

"I think I appreciate that."

"Yeah! And… And you're here, in front of me, talking to me! I thought you never left your cave because of that tale everyone tells about you. I thought you only accepted to interact with other people in order to punish them or something like that."

Morgana returned her gaze upon him. Her eyes shined violet. "I'm more human than you might think. That's how I chose to live, in fact. Differently from my flying bitch-sister."

"I never thought I'd hear you cursing."

She let out a low laugh through her nose. "What are you doing here, anyway? So deep into the woods?"

Ezreal inflated his cheeks and sighed. "I was just exploring the forest and realized I was smelling like shit. I heard the sound of water and decided to stop by to bathe, but…"

"But I was already bathing," Morgana said with a smile. "Well, bathing my feet, in fact."

"Yeah… Well," he said while getting up, "I think I'll just find another lake or fountain with no one near. It was great talking to you, Veiled One!"

"Wait," she called. Ezreal turned around. "You can do it here. _I'll_ leave."

"Oh, don't worry. You can keep cooling your feet. I'm quite good in… finding other places."

"I insist," Morgana said. "Well, in fact, if you just keep your underwear, none of us actually have to leave. We can keep talking as you wash yourself." She realized how pleading she sounded, how pitifully lonely, as she basically begged for him to stay and talk to her.

Ezreal frowned again, frozen in a walking stance. "Ooookay, then. Excuse me."

He then slid behind a bush, which started to rustle again. After a few seconds, Ezreal came out wearing nothing but a white underwear which covered a portion of his thighs. There was a slight, natural bulge there. His body was slim and considerably muscular; Morgana thought it was because he was a self-made explorer who certainly should make a lot of climbing and walking and running. Indeed, an attractive boy.

"Excuse me," he repeated, right before getting into the water. It was a shallow lake; the water reached only half of his thighs and that was it. He sat down, keeping only his head out in the air. "Ah, it's so fresh in here!" Ezreal said as he wettened his hair with the water, running his fingers through his golden tuft. "I feel like a new man."

"You're still a boy," Morgana said playfully.

Ezreal laughed in response, gradually approaching her, acting as if he was only being dragged by the inexistent flow of the lake. He then got close enough — less than a meter, and Morgana didn't seem to mind — to see her feet, still dipped in the water, in close sight.

"Oh, you paint your toenails," he pointed out.

The Veiled One followed his gaze. "Even mythical, dark and immortal creatures have vanity."

"I like them! The purple really suits you." Ezreal impulsively stretched his hand towards her feet, but stopped midway, even though Morgana hadn't shown any signs of disallowance. "May I?"

"Yeah, touch them." _Please_, she nearly added.

"Yeah, I…" Still sitting down, he took her left foot in his hand. The mere touch, even if her feet were soaked, made his rock grow hard and his entire body shiver. "I just wanna see your toenails up close."

And he stared hungrily. His eyes devoured every inch of her pale, bare foot. It was… divinely, literally, perfect. The size was totally proportional and attractive; her foot fit in his hand with precision. Her toes were neither long nor short, just… just _perfect_. Her toenails, painted dark purple, contrasted with her white skin in a wonderful way.

Ezreal whistled. "Lady, I haven't seen a more beautiful foot in all my few years of existence." Morgana's answer was a silent laugh. He then changed his grip and grabbed her foot with both hands, with his thumbs against her sole, caressing it gently. "And so soft, too. How can your feet be so soft when you've been walking barefoot for centuries?"

"They're… just hydrated." Having hands touching and caressing her feet for the first time in — as he'd just said — centuries was… something else. Even if it wasn't a proper massage, even if the boy was only feeling the texture of her skin, it felt unexplainably pleasant. "I come to this lake every day and spend a good amount of time here with them underwater, so…"

"I see. No lotion, then?" She denied with her head, just staring at his hands. "Unbelievable. And I used to think my ex's feet were the most perfect ones in the world."

"You're a foot-boy, then. I've met some like you. They came to me in my cavern and begged for an opportunity to touch my feet," she lied. No one ever did that, though she wished it'd happened.

"I can imagine why. Do you like footrubs, lady?"

Morgana smiled, showing her pointy canines. "To be very honest with you, boy, I could really use a good footrub now."

"So, don't mind if I…" He pressed his thumbs strongly against her sole. They sank in the flesh and slid up towards her toes. It felt — and looked — to him as if he was rubbing pure cream.

Morgana didn't last two seconds without moaning.

"Ah…" She felt, with nearly orgasmical pleasure, his fingers stimulate her foot's blood circulation. An intense tingling filled her whole leg, going up to her intimacies — which also hadn't been touched since even longer than her feet. She sighed and looked up, solely savoring the sensations the boy was giving her. "It… There…"

"Feels good, lady?" Ezreal asked. He was actually glad she was looking up, lost in her own pleasure — in that way, she couldn't see the blatant bulge already fully formed under his underwear. In fact, he was _so_ hard his underwear was basically being pushed out of his groin by his member.

"It feels wonderful, boy…" She moaned again when he started cracking the joints of her toes. A thousand years of tension, just leaving her all at once. "Ah, please don't stop… You can press harder if you like…"

"Damn, I didn't know I was this good at giving massages." He went down to her heel with a frictionless slide through her smooth skin. Applying nearly full force there almost made Morgana lose it for good. "I might open a spa when I return to Piltover, huh? Get some cash."

"Oh, you'll get rich if you… Ah!... do every massage like this…" She kept looking up, as if avoiding his gaze out of possible shyness. "It feels… It feels like you're doing it with passion… Like you're actually enjoying it, you know?" Then she finally lowered her head and looked at him. Gladly, the current angle stopped her from seeing his erection — although something in Ezreal's head made him think she wouldn't mind. "And the fact you're _enjoying_ doing it just makes it feel _so_ _much_ better…"

"Oh yeah? I didn't know about that part." He slowly let go of that foot and grabbed the other one, starting his pressures on the center of the sole. Morgana moaned loud, and didn't seem to mind hiding it. "But yeah, I'm enjoying it. As I said, your feet are…" playfully, he placed a gentle, quick peck on her sole. "Superb."

Morgana stopped moaning. She stopped, in fact. Just _stopped_.

Finding the sudden silence a little awkward, Ezreal looked at her face, his fingers frozen on her foot. "Lady?"

"Do that again."

He confusedly laughed. "Sorry?"

"Kiss my foot again." Upon seeing his persistent confusion, she added, "Please."

Still with what seemed like discomfort on his face, the boy placed another kiss on the bottom of her foot.

Morgana let out a high-pitched moan. "Oh, my." Then he placed another peck. She shivered. "Oooh, my…" Another one, a little wetter. "Gods, keep doing it… Keep…" Ezreal kissed all of her toes and finished by licking their underside. Morgana nearly screamed, then pushed her other foot against his face. "Lick them… Lick them whole, please…"

"You are one sassy lady, you know that?" Ezreal said as he placed both of her soles together and attacked them with fast, wet licks. Each second made Morgana moan louder and louder. "One sassy lady," he sucked all of her toes; two, three at once, "with tasty, pretty feet."

"Oh, boy, you…" She felt the nearly unbearable urge to touch herself. Her hand even started moving towards there and stopped just by the entrance to her underwear, retreating in the last second. "You make me… feel things…"

However, Ezreal seemed to have noticed. "You can touch yourself if you like. I really don't mind."

Morgana tried to process his words and get them right, but her brain was just too immersed in bliss and dazedness. With her eyes rolled upwards and the feeling of the boy's warm saliva soaking every inch of her feet, she couldn't stop her hand from entering her underwear and rubbing her thirsty, craving, wet pussy. Her fingertips caressed and massaged her clit. And then she lost it.

"Oh, oh, ooooh, boy… Good… So, sooo gooooood, boy…" Morgana's hand acted frenziedly under her purple panties. Her dress was scattered on the grass, and her other hand moved to untie her belt and throw the darned cloth away, leaving her legs fully bare. Her fluid soaked through the fabric and wettened her inner thighs.

Ezreal's own urge to masturbate was _nearly_ uncontainable, but he managed to control himself — only towards that, however, because his kisses and licks started moving forward. He went from the toes to her arch, then to her ankle, then to her calve, while still rubbing her feet. When Morgana took knowledge of that fact, Ezreal already had his mouth on her inner thighs, with nothing but seven inches separating his face from her soaked panties. He could smell her sex; smell her excitement flowing out.

The Veiled One ceased her masturbation and stared at him. Ezreal moved with a quick lick and stopped with his lips nearly touching her covered part. Their eyes met, violet against blue, and Morgana only seemed to understand what was going on when his fingers gently pinched the stripes of her underwear, as if asking for permission to take them off.

Her answer almost made Ezreal feel pity.

"YES!" she _yelled_. Her own hands nearly squeezed his as she, herself, pulled her panties down, desperately. The boy gently placed his hand against hers and started taking the purple cloth out of her himself. When her panties reached her ankles, he kissed her toes again before taking them off for good and throwing them at the grass.

"_Please_," Morgana implored, so excited and happy that tears started accumulating on her eyes. "Please, please, _please_," she begged, spreading her legs wide-open and pulling his head against her bare pussy. It was dark pink, shaved, and delicious. "Please, please, please, _please_…"

Without having time to think, Ezreal simply allowed to be dragged by her. Then his upper lips met her lower ones.

Morgana's scream of pleasure, bliss, satisfaction and excitement was so loud it basically didn't come out — her voice cracked and teared, vanishing in the midst of her throat. Ezreal's tongue rushed inside of her, and her long, sharp fingernails sank into his head. It hurt, but the boy solely caressed her hand, as if to tell her she was being too harsh, while his tongue moved up to the craving, engorged, right fucking point.

Her clit.

"YES, fuck, yes, _yes_…" she cried out as he licked and sucked that one most sensitive spot on her body while penetrating her with his fingers. Ezreal glanced above him and noticed she was… crying. As her own hips pushed against his face, _despaired _for more and more and _more_ of that maddening pleasure, the black makeup around her eyes was starting to melt and stream down her cheeks with her tears. "Oh, oh, gods, gods, _gods_… Oh, shit, boy, fuck,_ fuck, fuck!_"

Her moans and cries made Ezreal's underwear so soaked in precum that it made it look like he pissed himself. While still penetrating her with one hand, he used his other one to pull his underwear down and let it float in the lake, baring his cock. Realizing her feet were there, at the same level as his hungry, thick member, he grabbed both of her ankles with one hand and pulled them towards it.

It was his turn to moan as his swollen, wet, pink head found its way between the arch of her soles, going in and coming out. Morgana felt it and understood at once — she gathered every last bit of self-control there was in her horny body to start stimulating the boy's cock with her feet while he sucked her and moaned on her. It felt…

It just _felt_. She couldn't describe _how_ it felt.

And neither could he.

His ex used to give him footjobs often, and Ezreal, as he'd said a while ago, used to think she had the best feet in the world. However, when The Veiled One's feet made contact with his glans, his world crumbled. _The _world crumbled. It was basically a deity's feet. An _Aspect's_. When her soles started rubbing against his shaft, his moans got almost as loud as hers.

"Hmph, fuck," Ezreal managed to say against her pulsing pussy. "Your feet…"

"_Don't_ _stop_," Morgana cried, pulling his head back to her. "Don't… I'm almost…"

He only nodded, though her head, arched backwards, didn't allow her to see it.

"I'm _almost_," she repeated, her voice a mere whisper. "I'm going to…" Her nails sank into his head once again, stronger than before, but the pain only made his own pleasure grow stronger as he humped her feet. "I'm… I'm…" Ezreal sped up the pace of his tongue, which circled and poked her clit, and his fingers, which penetrated her. "Ooooh, boy! I'm… right there… there… don't stop… don't… I'm… now… _right_ _now_…"

Her mouth scattered open. A hiss left it and turned into a moan, then a scream. All of her muscles contracted; Ezreal could see her abdomen tightening and feel her toes scrunch; he felt her fingers nearly dig holes on his scalp. Then her pussy started to twitch and clench around his fingers. Her whole body stood still for five seconds, and then she broke down.

Slowly, Ezreal retreated his fingers and mouth from her pussy. He, a meaningless explorer boy from Piltover, had made The Veiled One _cum_. She was laying on her back, as if fainted, panting heavily. Her feet ceased their stimulation, but the boy didn't mind, though his cock twitched angrily, begging for the pleasure to return.

Gradually, Morgana's breaths gained voice and turned into moans. She stood there, laying down on the grass, for nearly two minutes, while Ezreal solely contemplated her divine body and played with her feet.

"That," Morgana said at last, "was _something_."

"It's been long, huh?"

"You can't even _begin_ _to imagine_." She sat down again, gazing at his cock and gently, nonchalantly using her toes to play with it. "I hadn't had an orgasm in at least five centuries, boy."

"Don't you masturbate?"

She sighed and looked at the trees around.

"When you masturbate daily for _hundreds_ of years, the magic of it ends up lost. I just… couldn't cum by myself anymore. I needed someone." She gazed at him. "I needed _you_. To show up."

Ezreal blushed and looked down at her perfect feet.

"Oh, you didn't cum?" Morgana asked.

"I… No, I was more focused on pleasing you."

She narrowed her eyes. "I _will not_ allow you to leave this place without cumming, boy."

A relieved smile took his mouth, and Morgana gave it back. Then she started unlacing her top, taking it off violently and leaving it on the grass alongside her dress and panties.

Her… breasts.

So pale and flawless and hot. Big but firm, with perfect sized, dark pink, hard nipples. Ezreal's erection grew even bigger and harder as he stared at them, hypnotized.

Then Morgana jumped on the water.

"I'll make you _insane_," she said, then grasped his cock with her hand and started stroking it in earnest, with one hand caressing his shaved balls.

Ezreal closed his eyes and leaned forward to suck on her nipples. Morgana moaned at that, moving one hand from his balls to caress his wet hair, as if to apologize for having scratched his scalp. The precum made his thick cock slide through her palm, twitching every second.

All of a sudden, she kneeled. Ezreal gasped and moaned before she even started doing anything. But _when she started_, in fact, he had to tighten his legs' muscles so hard in order to keep standing up that he nearly felt a cramp.

Morgana simply opened her mouth and took him inside.

"Oh, by the fuckedy fucking fucks," the boy cried. Her silk-soft lips sliding on his base and around his glans, her tongue attacking all of his directions… He was definitely in heaven. "Oh, oh…"

An uncontrollable impulse made him lunge himself deeper into her throat, but Morgana choked. She coughed on his cock and spat it out to catch her breath, though her flawless, soft hand came right away so the pleasure would never leave Ezreal. She looked up at him and they both laughed embarrassingly.

"I'm slightly out of practice," she said, still panting a bit. "Tell me when you want to go deeper so I can prepare myself."

"Yeah, sorry, I…" But Morgana had already eaten him again, her wet cheeks contracting and molding to his shape, each suction seeming to suck his very spirit out of his body. "I… I…" He kept simply staring at her violet eyes, which were staring at his cyan ones. An intense trade of fixated gazes, without blinking, as she sucked on him with will and determination and he was solely trying not to pass out from the pleasure.

Ezreal was the one to lose the staring game first — the tip or Morgana's tongue gave him a slow, powerful lick on his frenulum, making his eyes roll to the point all he could see was the underside of his own eyelids.

"Oh, gods, I'm… I'm not… not far from…"

Having comprehended it perfectly, Morgana's hand began to massage his testicles with a perfect balance between strength and delicacy. The boy's eyes remained rolled up, uncapable of looking down at her perfect face.

"Fuck… Not fair," he managed to say.

Attending to her previous request, he slowly pushed his dick forward and gently poked the entrance to her throat. Even though Ezreal couldn't see it, Morgana winked at him and took him inside by herself.

He screamed when he felt the walls of her throat squeeze his cock from all possible sides.

Really fucking loud.

And just came without warning.

Morgana's hand left his balls as soon as she realized he'd lost strength on his legs and was about to fall. She hugged his waist and pressed her face against his groin, feeling the extension of his rod throb and throb between her walls of wet flesh, shooting rope after rope of cum directly into her esophagus. She used to be awfully good at swallowing cum, but the centuries of loneliness rusted her practice. Nonetheless, she forced herself to remain there, taking all of his seed, drinking it like a baby would drink its mom's milk, because even though the will to cough and breathe was despairing, Ezreal's semen tasted delicious — and she certainly missed that taste.

It was only now, when the final ropes were being shot, that she realized he hadn't moaned while cumming. When she felt safe enough to slowly take his dick out of her throat and maintain only his head in her mouth, still sucking and licking it, she looked up at him and realized he was doing nothing but staring at the sky, eyes tilted and hiding behind his eyelids, his mouth oscillating between a liquefied smile and a perfect O.

Morgana swallowed the rest of semen that still painted her mouth and tongue and sucked the last bit of it from his urethra. Then she slowly took his rod off her mouth, though her hand didn't stop stimulating him.

She didn't want him to go soft before trying the _main_ dish.

"You alive there, boy?"

Ezreal's head dropped down until his chin hit his chest. Then he smiled, finally looking at her. "Sorry for cumming without warning. I… It just felt too good."

"I was just rewarding you for making me feel in heaven first. The way you…" She looked down, shy. "The way you made me cum, I… Even when I still had a sexual life, centuries ago, I… No one had _ever _made me cum the way you did, so…" She glanced back at him and placed an adorable kiss on the tip of his cock. "Thank you, really."

With that, Morgana got up, standing a bit taller than him. Her hand still masturbated his cock, gently and slowly, making it gradually return to his fully erect state and tearing some low, uncontainable moans off the boy.

But she shut him up with a kiss.

Ezreal's eyes widened as her mouth met his, as their lips caressed one another, as their tongues swirled around each other, as their saliva merged together in one — though the kiss didn't last long. Morgana separated her mouth from his and directed it towards the side of his neck, and, for some reason, when her lips glued to the skin in there and her tongue wettened it, Ezreal moaned _really_ loud and started panting. One of his hands went straight to her curve, sexy back, his nails making her shiver as they trailed their way across her skin, as his other hand reached for her breast.

After leaving a dark, intense suck mark on his neck, Morgana went for his ear and slightly bit it with her sharp canines. "Weak spot?"

"Yeah… My… My neck is sensitive…"

She chuckled, giving him another provocative lick on his neck before going back to his ear. "I'll just be straight up honest with what I want, boy." She licked the insides of his ear, making his entire body quake. "I want you to fuck me."

Morgana moved her head to face his. They stared at each other; her expression was a mixture of malice and horniness, with raised eyebrows and a bitten lower lip, while Ezreal's expression was pure surprise and tension. Nonetheless, he smiled, mimicking her face.

She leaned forward to kiss him again, and so he allowed, delivering himself to the ecstasy for a moment — before stopping the kiss and holding her face between his hands, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I want to see your face when I penetrate you, lady." She smirked and licked her lips. "I want to _see_ your mouth moan my name. _See_, not just hear it. I wanna _see_."

Morgana raised one leg to the side of his body, and he immediately got the message, holding her leg in that position with his arm. "Then _see_, boy," she said as she grasped his dick and placed it on the entrance to her pussy. "_See_."

Ezreal just pushed his hips forward.

And although he tried to maintain that serious, dominant personality, his moan was louder than hers.

His own mouth scattered open and he found himself shutting his eyes awfully tight — just as tight as her insides were. As soon as his glans passed through her entrance, her pussy seemed to suck him in entirely, something out of the control of both. Morgana's eyes also didn't manage to remain glued to his face: they rolled up and towards one another as both of her eyebrows raised and her tongue dropped out of her mouth, dripping saliva.

"_GODS_!" she screamed, sharp nails scratching the boy's back as she herself pushed and bobbed her own hips, making Ezreal's cock swirl inside her, poking different directions. She barely realized when he also cried out a moan and dug his head into her chest, burying his face between her boobs and biting her nipple. "OH, fuck, boy, I… You didn't… Didn't seem so… So _big_… Before…"

"You didn't seem so _tight_… when I was fingering you," Ezreal said, frenziedly humping her, uncontrollably sticking himself as deep as he could into her. "You're so fucking _hot_… So _perfect_…"

Her hand moved to the back of his head and caressed his hair as he sucked on her tits. She stared at the sky, smiling, and cried. Morgana cried tears of pleasure and satisfaction towards the sky. Again.

"_You see that?_" she yelled towards the tree tops, the white clouds, the blue behind them. "_You see that from up there, you bitch? Can you get this from up there, you flying bitch? Huh?_" Ezreal laughed as he looked at her insane face; her angered, yet pleased, expression as she cursed at her sister. "_Can you get a thick, young cock pounding your pleading pussy from up there in the sky, you whore? I guess you can't, you fucking scum!_ _Fuck you, Kayle! Fuck yooooou!_"

"Morgana," Ezreal called, panting, humping. She looked at him with embarrassment, having suddenly lost control, but he was laughing, showing approval. "It should… It should be 'fuck you _not_, Kayle'. We don't want her… to get fucked, do we? Do we want her… to experience this pleasure, Morgana? Do we?"

And she laughed as well, the tears still streaming down her face. "No, we don't… We _don't_…"

"I'm cumming," Ezreal said, speeding his pace up. "I'm gonna cum in a minute…"

"So… so am I…"

"Together, then," he panted. "Together… Towards the sky, as we… cum… ah… fuck…"

Morgana raised her arm with her middle finger sticking out. Ezreal, at the brink of orgasm, did the same. And then, as her walls clenched around him, as his cum was shot inside her womb, as the most powerful orgasm _possible_ consumed every inch of their bodies, they both shouted, from the top of their lungs:

"_Fuck you not, Kayle!_"


	4. I Think It Is Called Love

She spun on the air like a swirling feather. The flash of the blade lit the corner of every pair of eyes on the battlefield. A head struck the floor. No one saw its face.

Blood spilled from the headless neck and wettened the sole of her boot. Katarina only took knowledge of that when her foot slipped as she landed on the grass. Taking advantage of the fact she had briefly fallen, a grinning man raised his sword. When the blade fell, however, it only slit dirt, leaving a rift on the ground. The man frowned as a blue light flashed behind his neck, a millisecond after the woman disappeared. The light was the last thing he saw.

Katarina then heard a roar. A human roar. Turning around, she could see a thick, pearlescent blade spinning like a windmill as countless noxian men flew away with severed limbs. Garen sliced through their bodies like butter, and the assassin imagined that each of his blows could demolish a tower.

When the path was clear and nothing but air separated Katarina from Garen, they stared at each other. For really long. Men fell and rose around the two of them, but all they did was look into each other's eyes. Garen panted, his sword hanging from his huge hand, drips of sweat and stains of mud decorating his face.

Then, with a grunt, he gave two steps forward and brandished his blade hesitantly against the assassin. Katarina dodged so easily that it seemed like it was his intention to let her do so. After evading the strike, she remained where she was, still looking at him, impassive, waiting for the soldier to attack her again. A tease. Katarina smiled at Garen, inciting him to attack.

But he didn't attack.

He just stared at her for as long as it was necessary for her to shake her head and simply walk away.

On foot.

* * *

Garen punched the wall and it nearly shattered.

Shirtless — in fact, wearing nothing but an underwear —, he faced himself in the mirror. The battle had ended, he had lived and there he was, alone in his dark room, his hair still wet from the recent shower.

Garen spat at his own reflection. _Worthless_. They called him the best soldier Demacia had, but yet he couldn't kill a defenseless assassin. Why? Because she had slept with him? Because she had kissed his lips? Because she had sucked his dick?

Seething in anger, he walked towards the bed and lay on his back. The open window was right next to the bed, a bit high on the wall, letting in a refreshing breeze. Garen closed his eyes and tried to fall sleep. It was all he could do.

However, out of the blue, he heard a sound that was somewhat metallic and dry, preceded by a brief flash of cerulean light. Alarmed, he reached for his sword, which rested on the end table, but stopped midway — crouching on the window sill, right next to his bed, hands and feet firm on the thin wood, Katarina smiled, letting the wind make her blood red hair flutter. The green on her feline irises was nearly coruscant, scintillating in the midst of the half-light, seemingly reflecting the illumination of the moon.

Garen sighed and lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" Her smile got wider. She sat on the window sill, looking at the hot, muscular soldier right below her, and began to loosen the buckles on her boots. "You're always so boring when I decide to show up."

"You didn't kill me on the battlefield earlier today," he said, completely ignoring her question.

Kat threw her boots on the floor. "Whose fat cock would I ride if you died?"

He chuckled. "Literally every man wants you, Kat. Finding another one wouldn't be that hard."

"Why would I want another man if I can already ride the fattest cock in Demacia?"

As she said that, Garen felt a touch on his crotch. He opened his eyes to Katarina's bare foot gently stepping on his still soft, but now quickly hardening, dick, through the thin fabric of his large, loose underwear. Her feet were paler than the rest of her tanned skin, contrasting with the black leather pants' hem — and, for some reason, Garen felt attracted to them. So small and delicate, with perfect curves and red toenails and no bruises or calluses.

"You're stepping on my dick," he said, nonchalantly. "And why does it feel good?"

Katarina raised her other — left — foot and brought it close to his face, leaving him with the sight of her smooth sole. "Wanna put your mouth on it?"

"You want me to kiss it?" Garen held her foot. It was so small compared to his big hand. He caressed her silk soft sole with his thumb, massaging it. "Why?"

"I honestly don't know." Katarina grabbed the edge of his underwear with her toes and pulled it off. Garen helped her remove it, tossing it somewhere. The assassin ran her toes across the huge length of his already erect white shaft, emerging from a tuft of black pubes. "Your buddy here seems to enjoy my feet, so I figured his owner would also like them."

He gave a low moan when she scrunched her toes on his wettened glans. Then, not even knowing why, he pulled her foot close and glued his lips to her sole. Again and again.

"Ah," Katarina moaned. "That feels nice..."

His hot breath caressed her skin, flowing in-between her toes. Then his breath was not alone at this — his tongue came out, trailing its wet way across her sole, underneath her toes and around the outline of her rosy heel. Her foot smelled like leather, but that, for some reason, only made Garen more aroused. He didn't know when her toes got into his mouth, but there he was, sucking on them like a baby as his eyelids tightened and scrunched in pleasure.

Garen then pushed her foot away from his mouth and towards his dick. "Use both," he panted, holding both of her feet and moving them up and down. "Please."

"I guess I was right by thinking your owner would like my feet," Katarina said, starting to move independently of him, fitting his cock between the arch of her feet, and Garen took a while to realize she was talking to his penis. "You're so hard and wet. This kinda feels like a foot massage, you know?"

"Fuck," the soldier said, clenching his teeth and pushing his hips upwards. Katarina's bare feet gripped his cock with mastery and skill, and his flesh sank in hers, which was creamy and soft. "Why… does this feel so good?"

"I'm good at everything I do, silly boy." She moved one foot down to jiggle his balls with her toes. The other one remained stimulating his pink head. "And, apparently, that includes giving men a stunning amount of pleasure using nothing but my feet."

She started stroking him with both feet again. His cock was so thick she could barely wrap it completely with them. Katarina bit her lip, going up and down, up and down, hypnotized at her own movements. At how Garen's dick twitched every time her soles hugged his glans, as well as when they went down to his base, as if begging for the stimulation to return to its most sensitive spot. At how it felt funny when his pubes brushed against her soles.

Garen threw his head back, gasping. "Kat, I think I'll…"

"Are you going to cum from my feet and nothing else?" She sped up her pace, making him moan repeatedly, faster every second. "Were you really that necessitated of sex?"

His answer was a load. A thick, outrageous load of semen shooting out of his urethra. Katarina frowned and smirked, not ceasing the stimulation, as more and more sperm poured down on Garen's own abdomen, pubes and also on her ever-working feet. She was so absorbed by the sight of him cumming that she barely heard his moans and groans.

Katarina only stopped when Garen asked her to. He held her ankle, covering his blushed face with his hand, still panting. His abs were bordered with semen and that made her pussy tingle.

"So, you apparently have a foot fetish, Garen," she purred. Curious, she grabbed her own feet and quickly licked Garen's cum out of them, getting even wetter down there. Then she jumped from the window on the bed, landing on her knees next to him. "But I think that even men with no foot fetish at all would go crazy at my feet, don't you think?"

He opened his eyes to see her face mere inches away from his. In a matter of a second, she kissed him. A sensual, wet kiss, leaving his lips red from her lipstick. Then she slid to the side of his face and licked his neck. His entire body shivered at the touch of her tongue; at the touch of the leather and the metal of her clothes against his bare skin. After leaving at least three suck marks, Katarina licked her way down to his chest and teasingly bit his nipples. His thorax vibrated as he moaned in a note so low it was nearly audible.

When her tongue reached his abs, trailing its way between them and collecting the semen which gradually dried, Garen frowned in near disbelief. Katarina was, with no doubts, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. And there she was, on top of him, licking his cum out of his body, her hair soft against his skin. The penny seemed to drop only by that moment.

Her mouth slid down to his final pair of abs, so, so close to his groin. A feeling near despair hit Garen, and for a moment he almost grabbed her head and stuck his cock deep inside her throat, wanting to feel nothing but the tight, moist flesh sucking him off. His hand even moved towards the back of her neck, but he restrained and limited himself at the last moment, solely caressing her nape. Katarina looked at him with one eye, still using her tongue to play with his nerves, and winked.

"Please," Garen whiffed, massaging her neck with his fingertips. "_Please_, suck me."

Katarina grinned wickedly and turned her gaze towards his dick, now throbbing only four inches away from her face. With her cheek resting near his bellybutton, she bit her lip and ran her fingertips through his cock. From that point of view, it looked like a marble obelisk. A twitching, wet marble obelisk.

Giving Garen's hairy groin one final kiss, Katarina bent his cock down towards her mouth and brought it in.

His neck cracked as his entire spine stretched to push his hips up. His teeth clenched, his fingers dug deep into the mattress and his abs contracted. Finally, _finally_. That _feeling_ — it was all he'd been wanting for a long time. It was what kept him awake at night. What tore his mind off the battles and training.

A woman's soft, damp mouth closed around his cock, with a frenzied tongue circling its way around his craving glans. Sucking, and sucking, and sucking.

"Fuck." Garen was enthralled by the sight. He couldn't _see_ his dick going in and out Katarina's mouth — in fact, he couldn't see anything but the red back of her hairy head going up and down —, but he could _feel_ it. Feel the moisture of the saliva and the friction of the lips. The massage exerted by the tongue and cheeks. The suction making his flesh stretch and retract. Everything — and it was so perfect. "Dee… Deeper…"

His hand pushed her head down. He felt his tip sink briefly into her throat before she started coughing and spat his cock out. Laughing, she looked back at him. "You're too thick, big boy. I can't take it deeper than that."

"Yeah… Sorry."

She switched positions and now was on all fours between his legs, grasping the base of his cock. "I thought you'd like to _see_ it," she said before eating him again.

Garen moaned with the pleasure's return. The hypnosis he was dipped in before was nothing compared to now — the sight of her perfect scarred face, her emerald green eyes, her red fringe insisting on getting in the way and, finally, her divine, outlined mouth, with a slightly blurred lipstick, struggling to get more than his flare head in. It was adorable and hot all at the same time.

Katarina once again stopped sucking and raised to her knees. She took off her gloves and directed her hands towards her back. Before Garen could even process what she was going, her top fell down.

He barely saw her throw it away — her naked breasts were all his eyes wanted to see. Pointy and firm and full and _big_. His eyes followed her coming back down, lying on the bed between his legs, and then they rolled up when she wrapped her breasts around his cock.

"If my mouth can't get your entire length, I thought my boobs could help." And, using her hands to squeeze and move her tits throughout his shaft, she started sucking his head again.

Garen nearly screamed. Now, besides the maddening sensation of her mouth, the unbelievable softness of her fleshy breasts had joined the fun. They molded to his shape and the pink nipples converged towards each other, the tips scuffing on one another.

When he saw her close her eyes, adorably immersed in the activity she was doing, Garen let go.

Katarina's eyes gouged out as she felt her mouth fill up, but nonetheless she continued sucking. Garen groaned incessantly, feeling what was possibly the best sensation he had felt in months. His big load — even though he had already came once — clogged her mouth and overflowed from her lips, sliding in ropes towards the base of his shaft and running down the curves of her breasts. The assassin closed her eyes again and swallowed what was already in her mouth before licking off the rest of cum dripping from his tip, finishing off with a kiss.

"You really needed this, huh?" she said, her cheek still touching his cock, which didn't seem to show signs of softening anytime soon.

"You… have no idea." Garen swallowed dry, failing to avoid her emerald gaze. "I… I haven't had sex in months, Kat."

"Why, though?" Her soft hand — perhaps her hands remained soft because her gloves prevented the surging of calluses — still gently caressed his member, as if to maintain it hard. "You're just as desired by the girls here as I am by the men. In fact, I'm equally desired both by men _and_ girls. Meh. Happens."

Garen stared deeper into her eyes. "I…" he finally looked away, with his cheeks slowly blushing. "I think I just don't feel attracted to anyone… other than you."

Katarina smiled as heartily as she could, and by any means it was a fake smile. "I guess I can say the same for this big fat thong, Garen."

"Are you attracted to me or my dick?"

"I guess I can say both," she answered, studying his cock up-close. "I like you, overall, and your dick is part of you. Well, I was thinking about leaving by now." The way Garen widened his eyes at the thought of being separated from her again was, above all, cute. "But, you know, you already came twice and I'm still here, left untouched."

"You mean…"

"I'm fucking soaked down there, big boy. I can't leave without having you inside me."

Before he could answer, Katarina was already unbuttoning her leather trousers. Garen swallowed dry at least five times while she quickly undressed, his heart rate going up and up and up. When her bare feet — which would never get out of his head — finally left the tight hems and the assassin tossed her pants on the ground, Katarina turned around at him, kneeling on the bed.

Her body. _Her fucking_ _body_.

Garen didn't know how long he spent staring. There she was, raising on her knees above his lying being. Her red hair fell smooth behind her back, covered by her shoulders. Her deep, sensual clavicles preceded her breasts — which had already pleased him, but only now he seemed to comprehend how fucking perfect they were: firm and full, fleshy and round, with pink, hard nipples pointing up. The salience of her ribs was slightly visible under her skin, lit on one side by the intense, blue moonlight and darkened by shadows on the other. Her waist was thin and curvy and perfect, framing her smooth, flawless, tattooed belly, accentuated by her abs. Her hips contrasted with her waist — they were large and wide and ended on her muscular thighs which slowly moved in order for the assassin to climb on top of Garen. And, finally, her pink, shaved pussy, so wet it was dripping, slid on the soldier's skin, leaving its drenched trail behind.

Katarina bit her lip as she grabbed Garen's cock and stroked it, seeming to be psychologically preparing herself for the penetration. After all, a dick that colossal could hardly fit in the regular sized vagina she had. It was her turn to swallow, but it wasn't dry: she swallowed the saliva which filled her mouth in anticipation.

"Oh, boy." Katarina raised on one leg and carefully placed Garen's glans on the entrance to the sacred grotto. "Here we go."

Careful and slowly, she started to come down. "Ah," she moaned when his tip went in, itself being thicker than any cock she ever rode. "_Holy shit_." Two more inches went in, spreading her tight, wet internal walls. Garen was already moaning, but the sensation was so intense it deafened the assassin. Slower every second, she got further down, and he got further in. Her eyes shot towards the ceiling and her mouth was no longer capable of remaining shut — it was gaping and her tongue was out, dripping saliva on Garen's belly.

By the time the entirety of Garen's cock was inside her, they were both screaming unintelligible noises.

"_FUCK!_" was the first understandable word spoke after the penetration. It was said by Garen as the assassin began to ride him, hypnotically spinning her hips as she hopped. Up and down, in and out. Her insides were so tight it seemed to him as if his dick was going to break at any given moment; as if his flesh would just become some dirty remains of bloody pasta. In order to try and be a little descriptive, the pleasure was as intense as his first two orgasms combined and multiplied by the entire population of Demacia.

Katarina still hopped and dropped, having the soldier's shaft be repeatedly inserted in her. While Garen could still speak and used this capacity to shout out his bliss, the assassin couldn't. All that came out her ever-smiling mouth were screams, gasps and saliva. In a sudden glimpse of conscience, while looking down to his own dick going in and out of her, he saw that, with her fingertips, she frenetically rubbed her own clit. That made him even more aroused.

Suddenly, Katarina fell upon his torso. Garen felt her breasts splat on his chest, and raised his head to see her face an inch away from his. With her tongue still hanging out of her mouth like a piece of dormant flesh upon which she no longer had control, she grabbed his head and kissed him. He let his own tongue go out and whirl around hers. For a moment, they were just tongue-fighting each other and maybe, somewhere deep inside their nearly numb minds, they called that a kiss.

Garen grabbed her ass and squeezed it hard. It was just as big as her tits, and his fingers sank on her flesh. He was the one thrusting himself into her now, launching his strong hips up, destroying every last bit of self-consciousness Katarina still held within her. Her neck had already lost strength and her head was loose on top of Garen's chin, bobbing around freely, her hair scratching his face and sometimes getting in his mouth. But he didn't fucking care. It just felt phenomenal. It felt unbelievable to have his dick squeezed that tight from all of his wet directions while Katarina drooled on his skin, wetting the hair on his chest, still muttering incomprehensible things intercalated with moans.

Without warning, she started panting and her mutters got louder. Somewhere between the unstoppable torrent of nonsensical noises, Garen heard "cum" and started going faster. Her entire body contracted in spasmodic jerks and the pitch of her voice got so loud it disappeared inside her throat. The muscles in her pussy clenched around Garen's cock so damn hard he came without even any previous buildup on the pleasure that already consumed his entirety. For a moment, his mind went blank. He saw nothing but the insides of his own eyelids and heard nothing but his frenzied heartbeats. When reality pulled him back, he realized, with something near _pain_, that his dick throbbed and throbbed inside Katarina's pussy. He felt his cum pump inside her womb, and the remaining of what hadn't managed to enter that cavity deluged the rest of findable space before coming out again.

Garen gasped and only now saw that Katarina was still in the same position, twitching and twitching and gasping noisily. She was still cumming, and her orgasm seemed to be so intense it basically flipped the switch to all of her senses.

Already recovered from _his_ orgasm, but still buried inside her pussy, Garen panted and started caressing the top of her head, which still rested on his chest. He kept doing that until she went back to reality, blinking repeatedly towards him. Her face was completely soaked with tears and saliva, but yet she smiled, still occasionally gasping for the air that had left her lungs as she climaxed.

"Th… Thanks," Katarina managed to say.

"No. Thank _you_."

She chuckled and looked back towards her ass. "I don't… I don't think I ever want to take you out of me again. Can I make a replica of your dick to carry around and keep it inserted in my pussy or something? I'm pretty sure those pilties could come up with stuff like that."

"Kat," Garen called. She looked at him, her eyes glistening. "I think I found out the name of that thing I said I feel only for you. It's not 'attraction'."

"Oh, yeah?" She climbed forward on his chest, and part of his dick came out of her pussy, though nearly half of it remained buried in there. "Tell me."

Garen smiled shyly and his sweaty cheeks started to blush again.

"I think it's called love."


	5. Ionian Spa

_Note: this is a futanari-themed chapter. If you're not into girls with penises, I'd recommend turning away and reading the other chapters._

* * *

She didn't know who was the person to bring the first spa house to Ionia, but _gods_, did she love that person.

Irelia had visited that place a few times before. After she'd trained for hours, after her back, legs and feet pulsed in aching torture, her thighs burning, her soles cramping even though her footwear was made for comfort, she'd go there and have her moment with the masseurs; have their skillful, heavy, precise hands and fingertips eliminating all the pain between her joints and on her sore muscles.

And that was where she was going now. The training on that day had been a bit less rough than usual; she could at least manage to walk without groaning as the involuntary scrunching of her toes sent cramps across her soles and calves.

Being in a somewhat high position in the town's hierarchy, Irelia had managed to reserve a room just for her. Without knocking, she entered the room and immediately stripped naked, grabbing a towel to wrap herself in so she could anxiously wait for her masseur to arrive. The relieve she felt upon stepping barefoot on the wooden floor was such that she moaned loudly, not bothering if someone outside could hear her… But certainly not expecting someone _inside_ the room could hear her.

"That was the moanest moan I've ever heard."

Not caring about the fact that "moanest" wasn't even a word, Irelia turned around so quickly that her spine's tensioned joints cracked.

Akali stood there, behind the massage table. Her top clothes and mask worn her body as usual — but, from the waist down, nothing but green panties dared to cover her parts. Her bare, muscular and thick legs slid down towards the floor, where her bare feet with green toenails supported her weight.

Irelia blushed so violently it looked like she'd slapped her own face two thousand times on each cheek. "_You were there?"_

"Evidently."

"You saw… you saw me _stripping_…"

Akali shrugged. "You just came in and instantly got naked. What could I have done? I guess it's your fault for not noticing me here. I mean, I was literally standing behind this table."

Irelia's blushing got redder. "Fuck", she said, sighing. "You saw me _naked_…"

"It wasn't, by any means, an unpleasant sight, if you ask me…"

"I _didn't _ask!"

"Well, if it helps with your abnormal blushing, I didn't see your front."

"You still saw my butt…"

"One hell of a butt, if I may opine."

"You _may not _— ah, fuck it, let's just get this over with…"

"Get what over with?"

"You're my masseur, aren't you?"

"Oh, you mean _that_. Well, the masseur you hired fell down the stairs and broke two fingers, so he asked me to do his job for him. He gave me a book about massage techniques and asked me to flip through it so I could learn some stuff."

"And did you?"

"Maybe."

"You've never done a massage before, have you?" Irelia asked, annoyed, stopping her slow approach to the massage table. "I _refuse_ to be touched by amateurish hands. You might as well just damage my spine and break my toes."

"_Meh_, there's no secret. It's just gentle rubbing and pressing. If it feels good, means I'm doing it right."

"That's _not_ how massages work, Akali."

The assassin clicked her tongue. "Just stop blabbering and lie down already. The only payment I demand is for _you_ to massage _me_ afterwards."

Irelia exhaled and nodded in defeat. She ran her beautiful legs over the white leather of the massage table's surface before lying on her belly, fitting her head in the hole at the limit of the table. "Just a footrub for you afterwards then, okay?"

"Fair enough."

Irelia whimpered. "Just do it."

"Don't let your dreams be dreams…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Akali gently untied the knot Irelia had made on the towel, loosening it. The white, furry fabric fell by the sides of the table, exposing her curvy, pale back. Her breasts were squeezed by her weight, nipples hid under the flesh… But something she failed to hide was right in the middle of her legs.

A smooth ballsack preceded Irelia's long extension of flesh and muscle. Good seven inches of a soft — _soft_, and yet so long — dick lay horizontally on the leather, in the middle of her thighs — almost as thick as Akali's unbeatable thigh thickness —, the pink head demarking its limit.

"You know," Akali said, rubbing lotion on her hands, "sometimes I forget you're a dickgirl."

"Holy shit, shut the fuck up." Even though her face was hidden, the assassin could feel her blushing again. "Don't make this more embarrassing than it already is…"

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, my beautiful Blade Dancer." Irelia's groan upon hearing that made Akali bit her lip to contain her laughter. "Please, see this as a compliment: your dick is as nice as your butt." Teasingly — and blatantly —, Akali grasped her butt cheeks and squeezed them hard.

Irelia whined and her member started to throb. "_Ah_… Cut that out, for fuck's sake…"

Akali chuckled and slid her hands across Irelia's back. Her thumbs glided sturdily upon her soft skin, from her lower back to her shoulder blades, circling them and returning to the starting point. The Blade Dancer moaned lowly; the assassin felt the vibration of her voice on her palms, still pressed against her back.

"That… Yes…"

"See? I don't need those stupid books to make you moan." Akali repeated the same motions — lower back, shoulder blades — several times before directing the massage to her hypertrophied trapezius. Its outlines, the way that that head of muscle bumped out between her shoulders and her neck… So, so gorgeous.

Akali heard a squeak coming from the leather. A brief gaze to the side revealed to her that Irelia's member was becoming fully erect, having grown, however, only about one and a half inch in comparison to when it was soft. The assassin drooled, swallowing her own saliva afterwards.

"Please", she heard Irelia begging, shyly. "Please, don't look at it…"

"At what?" Akali asked innocently, applying more strength to the massage. She began to move towards her left arm, rubbing her shoulder, then her biceps.

"You know what I mean", Irelia muttered.

"In fact, I don't. Could you clarify?"

"Damn you, Akali… My _dick_. Don't look at it."

"Oh," said the assassin, "you mean this?"

She touched the back of Irelia's penis with her fingertip, rubbing it to the base.

Irelia let out a squeak of pleasure, then a groan of anger. She lifted her torso up, leaning on her elbows, and looked at the masseur. "_Can you not do that?"_

The first thing Akali saw was her breasts, firm and big, now bare from her angle. Irelia didn't seem to notice. "Don't you like it?" the assassin said.

"I… I… Hm…" Irelia realized her boobs were loose, and wiggling, and _visible_. Blushing ten times more than what she'd blushed before, she lay down on her belly again and hid her face in the table's head hole. "Just… just keep going. _On the massage,_ I mean, you pervert fuck."

"Okay, okay", Akali said, resuming the massage. She grabbed Irelia's delicate hand and began rubbing its soft, smooth palm, caressing her phalanges, pressing in-between her metacarpals. "Does this feel good? I truly have no idea what I'm doing."

"It's really good, ninja."

"I _love it_ when you call me ninja", Akali said as she moved to the opposite side of the table to reach Irelia's other hand.

"I hate it when you open your mouth…"

"If I open my mouth to do some other specific tasks, I'm sure you'd end up loving it."

"Gods, shut up already…"

Giggling, the assassin finished with Irelia's right hand and went back to her lower back. She stopped there for a few seconds, fingers frozen on the curve of her spine. "I hereby request permission to professionally exert reflexological touching on your buttocks."

Irelia sighed. "Go for it."

"Hurray", Akali said, hands immediately grabbing Irelia's gorgeous butt cheeks and pressing on them. The flesh was extremely soft, but, upon the first spasm of pleasure, the Blade Dancer contracted the muscles of her butt and it became hard like steel before she relaxed them again. "I've never seen…"

"Shut up."

"Oh, c'mon, Irelia, _please_ let me praise the celestial beauty of your ass."

Irelia exhaled and then hummed affirmatively.

"I, Akali, the Renegade Assassin, have _never ever _seen or touched a butt so perfect before. Irelia, your fucking _ass_ — it's the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid eyes and hands on. I feel stratospherically thankful for having been granted the opportunity to freely touch it and look at it while it's devoid of any type of clothing."

"You're more than welcome."

Akali grabbed her buttocks and spread them. "Look at this. The perfection of this asshole. _Holy fuck_, Irelia… If only I had a cock, like you…"

"You'd do nothing with my asshole, probably."

"Can't I even give it a symbolic lick?"

"No."

"What if I say please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"_No_."

"Come _on_, Irelia, your dick is raging hard; it's fucking dementedly insane because it needs to cum so much. It's blatant and obvious. Can you stop denying your body's needs already and let me please the shit out of you? _Can you_ let me stroke and suck and ride this cock of yours until it bursts its milk all over me?"

Irelia fell silent; the only sound was Akali's moist hands rubbing and squeezing that amazing pair of buttocks. Her dick twitched and throbbed, having totally understood Akali's words, demanding its owner to accept them — and that went on for a long time.

Finally, after breathing heavily at least ten times, the Blade Dancer muttered, "Fine. But do my legs and feet first."

Akali's own excitement ardently blossomed inside her. Smiling uncontrollably, she moved to rub the back of Irelia's right thigh. "Alright, sweetie." Quickly, she went down her calf, her shin and her ankle, until she reached her rosy foot. "Oh, gods, now this is a cute little foot, ain't it?"

Irelia opened her mouth, but Akali's thumbs sinking into her soft sole sent her into a brief trance-like state of pleasure. In the end, no doubt was left: a hand massage felt nice, a back massage was heaven, but a foot massage — a foot massage was the epitome of excellence, the most pleasurable, non-sexual physical sensation one could feel. And Akali's thumbs working their way across her tensioned, cramped sole, outlining her heel and her arch, popping and stretching her toes, rubbing their underside… It felt so damn good that Irelia's cock spat out a drop of precum onto the leather.

"Oh, weak spot. Found it." Akali bent Irelia's knee and began to rub the top of her foot with her thumbs, still working her sole with her other fingers. "When you give me that footrub after we're done — yeah, I didn't forget that —, you'll find out it's my weak spot too. _And _you'll find out I moan as much as you do now."

Irelia didn't even know she was moaning. "Don't… stop", was the only thing she was able to say. "That feels perfect."

"Not as perfect as my blowjob will feel on you, I suppose." As a tease, just so she could have an idea of how the insides of her mouth felt, Akali licked the top of Irelia's foot and suckled on two her toes, tasting the mix of sweat and strawberry.

"_Akali"_, Irelia groaned, pulling her foot from the assassin's grip. She turned around on the table, to her back, and tossed the towel away. Her cock pointed wrathfully towards the ceiling, palpitating like crazy. The Blade Dancer blushed, desperate for pleasure, desperate for Akali's touch, for her love. She sat up, the weight of her torso supported by her arm, and began stroking her cock. "Please. _Please_."

Akali stood still for a few seconds. Then she stripped from her mask, revealing a white, malicious grimace. She took too long to strip from her top, to the point that, when her breasts — shorter than Irelia's, with darker nipples, but just as gorgeous — were finally bare, Irelia caught herself saying, "_Come at me already, _for fuck's sake…" Then she shook her head. "Shit, look at what you've done to me…" Her shining blue eyes met Akali's auburn ones, and Irelia smiled, shyly. "You've just turned me into a horny slut, that's what you did."

Akali slowly climbed the table and kneeled on it, starting to crawl towards Irelia, even though there was barely no space for that. "I didn't turn you into anything. I just pulled the horny slut out of you." Her hand came flowing like smoke through the air; a delicate promise of pleasure at the edge of the powerful killing machine her muscular arm was.

Akali's hand stopped an inch away from Irelia's ever-throbbing dick, already soaked in precum, and stood there. Irelia clenched her teeth, groaning, "_Cut that shit out_…"

The assassin giggled, then finally gifted the Blade Dancer with her Lovefire Grasp.

Irelia's moan when that soft, tanned hand squeezed her hard flesh and began stroking it in earnest, its clasp tightening when reaching the head and loosening upon descending to the base, was nearly pitiful. Akali caught herself thinking how long had Irelia spent without receiving one single touch on there. It was a moan that, in case it was a word, would be _finally_. Her sapphire eyes were immediately concealed by her eyelids, which shut at the very second the stimulation started. Her head tilted back, hanging from the neck, which muscles could no longer support its weight. And, finally, her mouth — open wide, slobbering, moaning unstoppably.

"Oh…" Irelia gritted her teeth, turning her head to the other side. "_Faster_…"

Akali obeyed, speeding up. Her free hand brushed over Irelia's legs, its smooth skin, going back to her foot, rubbing it for a while, then returning to her cock, fondling its balls…

The assassin bent over and hungrily devoured it. Irelia screamed as Akali's plump lips enfolded her member, going as deep as she could while her hand still remained stroking her, her other one massaging her testicles… The _tongue _— the fucking tongue, holy fuck; swirling around the head, poking and scrubbing the frenulum; and the _cheeks_, their insides, wet and humid, tender and soft… The texture of her throat, its tightness, its smoothness…

"I… I can't, Akali… I... Good… So _good_… Ah, it's been… too long, I… I'm gonna… Don't stop… Don't you _fucking_ stop…"

And with a grunt, then a scream, Irelia came.

Her mind dazed, slithered out of reality; the muscles responsible for the movement of her eyes exploded in a cramp as her eyes shot up as much as they could; tears of numbly indescribable pleasure burst out, descending across her cheeks, as her cock blasted sperm into Akali's heavenly mouth, spurting cum to the back of her throat; as Irelia held her head in place so strongly her fingers hurt, never even considering the possibility of _thinking_ that mouth could move away from her member, always so stiff, and still throbbing — Irelia cried out in desire for more, for _more_ of that everlasting sensation still spiraling inside her, coming from her groin, burning in her veins… She felt her sperm overflowing Akali's mouth and sliding down her own base, circling her ball sack, accumulating on her perineum…

Panting as much as Irelia was, Akali spat her cock out. It throbbed two more times and expelled two more drops of cum into the leather. The assassin swallowed all she could, tasting that long missed flavor, before slanting down again and licking off whichever remnants of cum that might still be there. Irelia drifted a bit back into reality and could now consciously enjoy it as the tip of Akali's tongue circled her perineum and butthole, poking its entrance, to which it twitched, then came back to her balls, lifting them up as the assassin brought them in her mouth and gently sucked on them too. And though now mindful, Irelia still couldn't stop moaning. At the pure sight of Akali doing that to her.

"This", muttered Akali against her balls, "is the biggest load I've ever seen being blown."

Irelia chuckled, or tried to. "Thank you, ninja…"

Akali laughed, then raised her head towards Irelia's and kissed her.

Irelia tasted her own flavor on the assassin's tongue as her own brawled against it, whirling around it. Their lips met, then spread, then met again — until Akali glided her mouth off Irelia's and went down her neck. She heard the Blade Dancer moan as she sucked on her skin, so close to her carotid, and brushed her teeth against it, making Irelia shiver… When Akali went back to her mouth, numerous suck marks painted the woman's neck, decorating the pale skin with purple and red. "You ready for round two?" the assassin purred against her mouth.

"Are you?" Irelia asked, kissing her with passion, hands going up to squeeze her round breasts. Akali did the same, both hands grasping Irelia's boobs and delighting themselves with their fullness and flawlessness.

"I still didn't have a round one", Akali answered. Her hands pushed Irelia's torso down, forcing her to her back. When the assassin mounted her, the Blade Dancer realized her panties were already gone, and her glistening pussy driveled love on top of her belly. "Remember", Akali said as she placed Irelia's tip on the entrance to her insides, "I said I was gonna stroke, suck _and_ ride your cock. I still haven't done the last thing."

Irelia smiled, but her smile disappeared when Akali simply sat down on her.

They both yelled their ecstasy to the sky; the sensation of grubbing into the assassin's pussy, expanding its tight walls and sinking in it, was something Irelia would store in her memory forevermore. She'd barely penetrated her when Akali began to hop, and hop, and hop; up and down, in and out, up and down, in and out…

"_Fuck_", the assassin moaned, her head rolling around her shoulders. "Yes…"

"Mmm…" Irelia once more grabbed Akali's tits, to which the assassin held her hands, silently pleading for her to _keep touching_. "Oh, shit, Akali… So fucking _tight_…"

"So fucking _big_." Akali managed to open her eyes, dodging the dazedness that the pleasure forced her into. "You don't seem so crazy now", she said, still hopping and spinning her hips. "I'm guessing you like my mouth more, hm?"

"No, it's not that…_ Ah_, fuck…" Irelia's hands moved out of Akali's breasts and held her large hips firmly. "I mean… I… Yeah, I have a weak… _hah_… a weak spot… for fellatio, but…"

"But?" Akali leaned and placed her hands on Irelia's chest, speeding up her pace, breathless. "Say it, love…"

"You pussy is _phenomenal"_, Irelia panted, pushing herself up as much as Akali pushed her down. "And I'm going to cum again."

"Are you, now?" The assassin sped up even more, leaning on top of Irelia and hugging her as her hips frantically leaped and hopped and sprang, her pussy receiving the rigid, pale member then letting it go. "So am I, love…"

"To… Together?" Irelia embraced her strongly and kissed her again, moaning against her mouth. "Inside?"

"Together. Inside." Akali got even quicker, leaping and spinning, squeezing Irelia's flesh inside of her.

Their wheezing got louder, their breaths turned into howls and Akali's mouth gaped, dripping spit onto Irelia's chin. Irelia saw her eyes roll up while, down there, she felt Akali's pussy contract and get much, much tighter as the assassin's entire body got stiff. And this sudden, unexpected tightness was what made Irelia erupt inside her, groaning so hard her throat hurt, once more feeling that outstanding, stunning, orgasmical sensation she was now sure only Akali could make her feel.

Done cumming, Akali whined and dropped on top of Irelia, nearly hyperventilating. Her open, drooling mouth wettened the Blade Dancer's chest, to which she caressed the assassin's spiky, but soft, black hair. "That was so fucking good, ninja."

Akali raised her head and gave Irelia a long peck on the lips. "I think you might consider hiring a new masseur."

Irelia giggled. "You should start working here, then."

"I sure as hell will." Akali leaned back and sat down, then stretched her leg and pushed her foot against Irelia's chest. "Now, as you promised."

The woman grabbed that tanned foot and began rubbing it. Softer than she thought it'd be, and so, so sexy with those green toenails. "They're so cute", Irelia said, rubbing her sole as Akali moaned. "Your toes, with this emerald polish."

Akali grinned wickedly and pushed her other foot against Irelia's cock, compelling it against her groin, rubbing its underside with her toes. "Do you think so?"

Irelia moaned as she brought Akali's foot closer to her face and kissed it. "I think we're gonna spend a long time in this room, ninja."


End file.
